


here it goes again

by atr0cities



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cockblocking, F/M, Reading, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr0cities/pseuds/atr0cities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision and Wanda begin reading together and enjoy each other's company. Tony likes to ruin the simple things in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here it goes again

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](http://tinkertortillion.tumblr.com/post/143691606099/i-feel-like-tony-would-totally-be-a-major)

One of Vision's favorite things was listening to Wanda read to him. It started when he phased into her room, catching her with her nose buried into a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. She flinched when he cleared his throat, jerking up only to meet his curios gaze. Then she relaxed, explaining to him she didn't notice his presence because she was so invested in her reading. She invited him to sit with her, volunteering to read the story aloud for him so he could enjoy it with her. Eagerly, he agreed.

This activity was now clockwork for them. Usually in the late afternoon Wanda situated herself onto the cushions of the couch, clutching a new book as she waited for the android to find her. It didn't take long for Vision to phase through the wall to her right, small smile growing on his lips as he joined her, comfortably closing the distance between them.

“What did you choose for us to read today?” Vision inquired, flickering his gaze from Wanda to the hardcover in her hands.

“ _The Great Gatsby_ ,” Wanda replied as she cracked open the novel. “F. Scott Fitzgerald wrote it.”

“Ah,” Unconsciously, he sifted through his databases for the author. “He also wrote _This Side of Paradise_ and _Tender is the Night_.”

Wanda smiled, eyes holding a slight glint to them. “Perhaps those will be two more books we'll have the chance to read together.”

Although he nodded in agreement, Vision hoped not––while gleaning the information together, he had come across some major plot points to each novel and automatically spoiled the books for him. If Wanda was to pick up a copy of either book, he hoped she wouldn't ask him to predict what happens next.

Wanda began to read and Vision's thoughts ceased, focusing solely on her and her voice. He was infatuated with how she projected each word, every syllable as she read, knowing where to place emphasis and where to release. His eyes drifted to her lips, analyzing the slight chapping of her lips and how her lower lip was slightly fuller than her upper. Vision wondered what they'd taste like, how they'd _feel like_ on his own. As the pages distracted Wanda, Vision found himself slowly leaning closer to her.

_“And then I said, 'I hope she grows up to be a pretty little fool,'”_ Wanda read, her Sokovian accent contrasting the dainty description crafted for Daisy Buchanan. She remained oblivious to Vision's advancements. _“That's about the best a girl can hope for these days, to be a pretty little fool.”_

Before the couple could continue reading about Nick's venture in the Valley of Ashes, a familiar voice cut through their concentration. Immediately, Vision retreated back to the distance he was at before.

“HBO's airing my new biography in two minutes!” The couple couldn't separate in time because Tony Stark burst into the living room, wedging himself right between the two. The sudden force shifted Wanda away from Vision, uncomfortably pushing her into the corner of the couch as Tony eagerly typed in his desired television channel. Looking at the book in the female's hands, Tony snorted before shaking his head. “Watching the movie for that would be easier than reading it aloud for four hours.” To emphasize his point, Tony let out a faux, long yawn.

Vision was wise to remain silent, not wanting to say anything that would make Wanda angrier than he felt she was now. She was seething: her breathing struggled to remain at a normal rate as her long fingers contorted, trying to contain the urge to fling Stark out of his own building. But he instead cheered as the opening credits stamped _Tony Stark:_ onto the screen, glad to see that _Genius, Playboy, and Philanthropist_ was approved to follow after. Teasingly, Tony elbowed the humanoid on his right.

“You two _have_ to stay and watch this with me! You'll learn a thing or two about your old man.”

Next time, the two would try and meet in Wanda's bedroom instead to enjoy the rest of _The Great Gatsby_.


End file.
